Soil samplers of various types are known in the prior art. Such samplers can be of the auger type which rotate as the sampler is pushed into the earth, or can be of the force type in which a hollow cylinder is driven vertically into the earth. In each instance, the object is to obtain a representative sample of the earth from the surface to a shallow depth.
Such samples are of value, for example, to farmers, to take soil samples for subsequent analysis to determine the chemical constituents of the soil. On the basis of the soil analysis, the farmer can accurately fertilize and otherwise treat the soil to provide the required acidity or sweetness (alkalinity) for the crop to be planted.
Such soil tests are also of value in home construction to ascertain the nature of subsoil so that required footings and foundations as well as any required reinforcing can be ascertained and provided.
In the past, power actuated earth samplers have been heavy and cumbersome and have required special mounting arrangements to mount them on, for example, tractors or pick-up trucks. As a result of the difficulty in mounting the soil samplers on a vehicle, the vehicle is frequently used as a special purpose vehicle primarily for taking soil samples. As a result, the person requiring the soil sample to be taken was compelled to call on someone with such a permanently mounted soil sampler, the expense of a vehicle permanently equipped with a soil sampler being prohibitive, and the inconvenience of removing and replacing the soil sampler making it uneconomical for the farmer or builder to have his own. Several hours of mounting time were frequently required to operationally mount the soil sampler on the vehicle in the case of the known prior constructions. As a result, the farmer or builder was required to hire a soil sample taker at considerable expense.
In accordance with applicant's invention, these shortcomings of the prior art are effectively overcome in an inexpensive and reliable manner.